


Facade

by IssaIsa



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Klaus Mikaelson, Introspective Elena Gilbert, Protective Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssaIsa/pseuds/IssaIsa
Summary: They both broke off from the kiss and looked deep within each other and knew that their future was going to be a lot brighter.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so basically this is my first fanfiction that I’ve ever written and I hope you guys like it I’ve always just really admired the character of Klaus and his development but I feel as if there are more complexities and nuances to Klaus and more trauma that hasn’t really been dealt with and hasn’t really been explored and there’s been a lot of good fanfiction is centred around Klaus and trust me I’ve read them all and I just wanted to contribute myself

At first Elena thought she was mistaken and that what she had partially seen was a trick of the light or she misread the situation, but the more she saw Klaus try and woo Caroline the more she saw some sort of internal sadness within the big bad hybrid. She first noticed this slight chink in Klaus’s armour when the Damon hatched a plan to use Caroline as a distraction so he could snoop thorugh Klaus’s mansion for a spell to help Bonnie to weaken Silas. 

She and Caroline had arrived at the grill and spotted Klaus at the bar drinking it was easy to spot him as there was an assortment of teenage girls giggling and making some inappropriate comments as to which body part they'd want Klaus’s designer stubble rubbing against and you didn’t need vampire hearing to know what they were saying let alone having enhanced original hybrid hearing.

Caroline came upto Klaus and flipped her hair back “ Fancy seeing you here, where are all your friends oh wait that’s right you don't have any do you” . Klaus smirked but Elena saw a glimpse of his eyes and in that sea of blue ocean with glittering emeralds she caught some hurt. 

Klaus and Caroline went back and forth and conversed with each other for an hour or so and she herself was sat at a booth watching their interesting dynamic. Elena had never seen this side of Klaus he was playful without the usual malice intent and under the grills amber lighting he appeared soft, approachable and at ease. Elena forgot how to breathe in that moment, it wasn't as if she hadn't noticed Klaus was attractive it was hard not to, his attractiveness was so different to Damon’s searing pale blue eyes or Stefan’s rock hard abs, even Tyler’s muscular arms or Elijah’s regal bone structure. No Klaus was angelic in his beauty plum lips that any woman would be jealous of, dimples that cut perfectly through his cheekbones, stubble that looked like a sprinkle of gold on his cheeks and that's not even taking into account his sinful accent. 

However when she heard him laugh at one of Caroline’s comments she felt something in her twist something heavy and vicious, she wanted to be the one who made him laugh it was because of her blood that he could even call himself the Original Hybrid what made Caroline so special. She was broken out of her thoughts when Damon came marching into the grill

“Great performance Barbie really good, Oscar worthy even but there was nothing at the big bad’s place soooo your services are no longer required get yourself and Elena home, I'm gonna go help witchykins”. Elena saw in that exact moment the emotions on Klaus’s face, anger,sadness then finally acceptance as if he knew him having a conversation with Caroline without any hidden motive was too good to be true. Her heart broke for him. How many times had this happened Caroline didn't even look at him as she strolled off muttering an apology to Elena stating the cheer group needed her help.

Klaus himself walked out after a few minutes and Elena decided to follow her instincts and went out after him. She saw him resigned to his fate. He had a look of exhaustion on his face and when he sensed her presence he tried his best to give her his usual cocky smirk but fell short as she could see the weariness lining his body. She decided to throw caution to the wind and threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried in his smell. His scent was intoxicating earthy and woodsy with a hint of spice, what shocked her the most was that he was warm; she hadn't felt warmth after she became a vampire and as his firm arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist Elena felt at ease.

“I’m sorry about Caroline and i'm sorry about these ridiculous plans they forget that you have feelings and sending Caroline to keep hurting you like this is so so wrong “

“Sweet Elena, you are too pure for this world. Thank you for your kindness love. I won't forget it and I suppose it’s a fitting time”. His voice rumbled against her and made her stomach flutter she looked up at him in confusion

“What do you mean fitting time”

“I’m tired of this same routine love, I'm over a thousand years old and having people conspire and betray me over and over again it becomes tedious after a while. You can tell Caroline that I'm done that she’ll never have to see me again and pretend to tolerate my presence, I’m done”. Elena couldn't believe it she had only barely had a glimpse of the real Klaus who he was under the facade of arrogance and cruelty and now he was leaving because of someone who didn't even deserve him and treated him like trash. She couldn't have that.

“No please Klaus we need you, I need you Silas is hell bent on releasing the other side”, Elena pleaded.

“Look Elena I will offer any help you need be it my blood or my resources but sweetheart there is nothing here for me anymore, my own sister despises me granted I probably deserve it, my hybrids are more loyal to teenage pup in Tyler then they are me and I doubt Caroline would genuinely even give a damn if I dropped dead in front of her, and to be honest she isn't even worth my time anymore”. So Elena did the only thing she could think of. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips upon his immediately he reciprocated and passionately kissed her back. She felt a warmth enter her soul she felt complete.

They both broke off from the kiss and looked deep within each other and knew that their future was going to be a lot brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it any comments are welcome.


End file.
